the sexiest crossover youd ever seen
by Laylagirl111
Summary: "0-0 so much testosterone" ok so Hinata,Ino,and Sakura fainted due to too much sexiness and the guys are a little too happy bout that


the sexiest crossover youd ever seen

yea this one might have chapters it depends on how i type it and weather i can figure it all out all this story will in fact have aaallll of my fave anime guys which include:  
>Naruto Sasuke Sabaku no Gaara Deidara Zeref (fairy tail)<br>Hibiki (fairy tail)  
>Midnight (fairy tail)<br>Loki (fairy tail)  
>Luffy(one piece)<br>Sabo(one piece)  
>Natsu(fairy tail)<br>Laxus(fairy tail)  
>Matt (death note)<br>Jellal (fairy tail)  
>Gray (fairy tail) dont worry its not all fairy tail i just have a frikin list cuz i can never remember anything Law (one piece)<br>Kaoru (ohshc -Ouran High School Host Club-)  
>Hikaru (ohshc -Ouran High School Host Club-)<br>Boris (Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni)  
>Ciel (Black Butler- and wouldnt you know it he's 'one hell of a butler'- )<br>Ikuto (Shugo Chara)  
>Ace ( now if yall dont know what anime this awsome guy's from then yall are messed up lol i kid one piece)<p>

-looks up- yea i maaayyy have gone over board but thats not even the entire list so heh yea iiiimmmmm weird

disclaimer: all characters belong to their original owners and songs belong to their original owners as well

on with the story

music

-luffy-  
>I am an arms dealer Fitting you with weapons in the form of words -jelal-<br>And don't really care which side wins As long as the room keeps singing That's just the bidness I'm in, yeah

-all boys-  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race I'm not a shoulder to cry on But I digress<p>

-sasuke-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate

-gray-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate

-ikuto-  
>I wrote the gospel on giving up (You look pretty sinking)<br>But the real bombshells have already sunk (Prima donnas of the gutter)  
>-sabo and ikuto-<br>At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep Crashing not like hips or hearts,  
>No, more like p-p-p-parties<p>

-naruto-  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race<p>

-all boys-  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race This bandwagon's full Please, catch another<p>

-deidara-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate -luffy-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate

Yeah...  
>Whoa-oh<p>

-ace-  
>All the boys who the dance floor didn't love -boris-<br>And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough -law-  
>Sing, until your lungs give out<p>

-band and crowd-  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race (Now you)<br>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race (Wear out the groove)  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race (Sing out loud)<br>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race (Oh, oh)  
>This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race<p>

-gray-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate -loki-  
>I'm a leading man And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,<br>Oh so intricate

"thank you Savannah Georgia we have time for one more song before the goofballs of the crew decide to nap on-stage," the crowd laughed at what ace said "so any requests?" he asked the crowd.  
>A certain group of friends that we love soo dearly were towards the stage and were pretty much getting trampled by the fangirls. one of the members of the band noticed this and reached a hand down and helped them up on the stage the group of five friends were surprised at the action but were grateful either way but the fangirls weren't and wouldnt you know it some of them went to the girls school "are you girls ok" asked loki ,the pink haired girl of the group answered with "yea fangirl stampedes are scary instread of actual soldiers on a battlefield they should put an entire fangirl army together imagine the looks on the enemy's faces" some members of the band laughed at this."what are your names?" "im ino" ino was wearing white capri pants with a dark purple tube-top with a gold belt with a silver kitty buckle and white tennis shoes.<p>

"whats up im tenten" tenten was wearing a dark green legend of zelda t-shirt and cargo shorts with a black belt with a halo* buckle

"temari at your service"

"i-i am hinata"

everyone looked towards the pink haired girl, only to find shes not there ino,tenten,hinata,and temaris eyes widened "quick do you guys have pocky back stage?or ANYTHING sugary?!" " yea a whole two tables why"  
>"oh shit!" and the girls were off leaving hinata behind to explain what is going on "sakura's adhd bipolar so when she has sugar shes as hyper as youll ever see even more so then naruto-san,luffy-san and natsu-san and normally it requires a lot of force to literally pry her hands away from the table" the guys eyes widened as they wanted to see it cuz lets face it the images are funny as hell "well be back in a moment for the last song of the night it seems naruto needs his ramen,luffy needs his meat,and natsu needs his jalepeneos so well be back in a minuet" and then they ran off stage with enough time to see ino,tenten,and temari trying to pry sakuras fingers from the table the goofballs just sat there rolling on the ground and laughed their asses off ino glared at them "instead of laughin your asses off how bout getting off said asses and oh i dont know HELP US!"she ended in a yell causing some of the guys to 1: be surprised and 2:help.<br>after they got pinky off the table she said "s-s-sorry anywho im sakura and warning to yall do not call me midget,pinky,shorty,insult my hair color and call it dye and do not wake me up at all yall are better off letting me wake up on my own or if you do wake me up do it with the promise of food that is all" she ended with a smile causing the guys to sweatdrop"heh oookay you pulled that from yo butt" "so do you girls have any song requests?" ikuto asked the girls looked at eachother and smiled "well we have one.."

-  
>yea so im trying my hand at a chaptered story tell me if you like it im already writing another chapter and curently i have like maybe four or mor ideas yay no harsh comments i dont take well to it<p>

*the halo buckle is not the angel halo that sits above their heads its a cool game if you still dont get it i wouldnt blame ya discription sucks look up halo reach and you should see it in the images 


End file.
